Electrothermal (ET) coatings can be used as an alternative to metal-wire resistor heating cables in a wide range of applications such as warming and de-icing. State of the art coatings include various composites of electrically and thermally conductive fillers dispersed within a polymer matrix. State of the art fillers include metal particles and, in some cases, mixtures of metal particles with a single low dimensional carbon (LDC) nanostructure such as carbon black or carbon nanotubes each of which has a conductivity similar to metal. There are limitations inherent in using metal particles as fillers. First, there is a minimum amount of metal particles that can be dispersed into a polymer solution. Metal particles which are isolated from one another such that gaps form between the metal particles can lead to poor conduction in the gaps between the metal particles. Second, ET coatings made of carbon black and metal particles typically have low sticking coefficients and can only be applied to limited substrate surfaces. Third, metal particles are expensive, have a large coefficient of thermal expansion, and can corrode. These drawbacks can lead to deteriorating the stability and shortening of the lifetime of the coated device.